Mine
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Not really based off the song by Taylor Swift. England looks back on his past, and he notices France is there A LOT. fem!FrancexUK this time.


England was born after the Germanic invasion of "Rome's" Britannia was complete. He was the youngest out of all his brothers, from Angles and Saxon to Wales. His mother, Britannia, reminded him of a fairy queen, and his older brothers joked that their father, Germania, looked like an elf. He soon learned that being part of the Germanic family had certain burdens, such as being a skilled fighter, but he was small – a little bigger than Holy Rome at the time, but not by much – and he could barely pick up a sword, so Germania made him a small set of arrows and a bow. But neither of those helped when Germania left and Denmark invaded, killing his mother.

Then in 1066 A.D., _she _came to his home – France. Shortly after France started taking care of him, he started to feel funny. A few decades passed by with them aging very little, and one day he asked her why people kiss, that thing people did when their lips touched. She said it was a way of showing affection to someone you loved. A few weeks later they went up to sit along the river and have a picnic. When England went to tell France "thank you", he kissed her; the French girl was very confused and blushing, but nowhere near as bad as he was. After that, things were different. They'd held hands before, yes, but that was mostly for the sake of not losing the young English boy. Now when they held hands the Brit blushed profusely and he refused to let anyone, especially Scotland, near her.

Neither one was sure how it happened, but her boss and Scotland's boss had managed to get them to agree to the Auld Alliance, and all England felt was pain. The next time he saw France, he declared war on her, which began the 100 year conflict for the French throne. What had really happened was that he'd asked her to drop the alliance with his brother, asking her to marry him, but she refused, knowing full well what Scotland could do to them both if the alliance was severed. Scotland was bigger than both of them, and physically older, too, and France was more afraid of what he would do to England rather than herself. Some time after the war, France broke off the alliance, wanting to mend things with England, but by then it was too late.

After the Hundred Years War, France, England, Spain, and a few other countries became major naval powers, exploring for more territory to add to their individual empires. When they'd first met again at sea, France had to admit that her old friend looked quite . . . . dashing. This was, of course, the highlight of his rebellious phase. Several things led to another, and when they'd finally made it to the New World and the first permanent English colony – Jamestown – was established, France had given England something special to take care of, a young America. Barely a year later and France had her own colony to raise, America's little sister Canada.

1776 was a horrible year in England's life as a father – he'd just barely won a custody battle with France for their daughter Canada when America decided to declare independence. America never really said the real reason why, not even to his own mother, but it was partly because of how his father treated his mother. It wasn't her fault that his Uncle Scotland didn't know how to listen to "no", but England didn't have to accuse her of cheating and declare he had full rights to Canada. France had figured out what the Revolutionary War was really about soon enough on her own, so she helped him win. Once that conflict had ended, there was the matter of making up with the Brit.

Nearly a century after the Revolution, France was running into financial problems – again – so her boss told her to get married to England, who was financially stable, or he would disband her country, effectively killing her. That failed attempt at a marriage proposal to England led to the Entente Cordiale. Sure it was just a "peace treaty", but something about it brought the two nations closer together. During the wars that followed, England constantly worried over France, and her showing up on his doorstep in WWII made it worse. As the country of love, she always boasted being the most beautiful country, but when he saw her at that moment, she looked like a mess and in pain.

Looking back on everything, England realized that he really loved France; who else could put up with him for so long? Sure they had their issues, but what relationship didn't? _But, _he thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around the French country's waist, _I wouldn't have it any other way._

Stirring from sleep at the movement of his arm, the Frenchwoman looked up at him curiously. "Is zere somezing wrong, mon lapin?"

"Just go back to sleep," he told her, adding a quiet and rather affectionate "frog" soon after.

"It's 'ard when you make a face like zat. Now tell me, is somezing wrong?"

"Everything's fine. I was just thinking about our first kiss," the Englishman informed the "frog". Then came his unexpected, "Thank you."

This confused the female nation. "Por quoi?"

"Because, if it weren't for you, I might not be so happy and be alone. You're the best thing that's ever been mine."


End file.
